


Lost and Found

by ninetyplanets



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, absolute pure dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyplanets/pseuds/ninetyplanets
Summary: Leo has gone missing, as usual, but Izumi knows exactly where he'll be.





	

A quiet, chilly night, the sky alive with stars, and Izumi knows exactly where his missing King is on this sort of night. He feels his phone buzz with text alerts and missed calls from Tsukasa, who will not stop bugging out, texting him asking every five seconds if their Ousama has been located yet. Izumi knows better than to be on his phone while driving the moped though, so the little redhead will have to wait just a little longer for a reply.

The cool breeze hits Izumi's face as he drives towards the beach, and sure enough, there's Leo, sitting on a fence, legs swinging, a notebook in his hands. Izumi stops the moped right behind where Leo sits, and Izumi is positive Leo had to have heard him pull up, but Leo doesn't even flinch or look back.

"Ousama," Izumi tries, but Leo holds a finger up.

"You know my favorite thing about this place?" Leo starts, all without so much as glancing at Izumi. "The stars, they shine here more than anywhere else. The lights in town blind and hide them. Isn't it beautiful, Sena?"

Izumi looks up at the stars, tilting his head to the side in thought. "They're fine, I guess," he says. That was unusually poetic, Izumi thinks to himself.

"And if there was a UFO over town, how would we ever know? With planes and jets and streetlights, how would anyone know if we've been chosen?!"

There he goes.

"If I was a creepy stranger, you'd be dead by now, you know?" Izumi slaps the back of Leo's head, which he replies with an anguished groan.

"But you are a creepy stranger?!" Leo jumps from the fence, into the sand from the beach. "Someone! Help! This guy hit me and--"

Izumi lurches forward and covers Leo's mouth with both his hands frantically. "Are you trying to get us both arrested?! Moron!"

Leo laughs obnoxiously, muffled under Izumi's hands, then he pulls them away from his mouth and holds them in his own. "You wanna go for a swim?"

Izumi starts screaming, "No, no, NO, Ousama, no, no--"

Then Leo is dragging Izumi towards the water, and Izumi is still yelling about how he's already done his skincare routine for the night and that coming to find him in this windy weather is already doing a number on his skin and his eyes are dry but then suddenly he's knee-deep in the water and how is Leo so strong? How did this boy that's shorter and scrawnier than him drag him into this water? Maybe Izumi subconsciously let it happen.

"S-stop-- Ousama!"

Leo is laughing like a hyena as he hikes up his pants, bends down and splashes Izumi with the freezing cold water. Splashing is an understatement: Izumi is drenched in so much water that he feels a hundred pounds heavier with this thick sweater on. Izumi decides retaliation is the only option in a situation like this, so in a last ditch effort he jumps forward onto Leo and knocks them both into the water.

"Seeeebma!!" Leo shouts, spitting water out of his mouth. Izumi is on top of him, pinning him down, Leo barely able to keep his head above water. "Foul play! Illegal hit! I'm wounded! Penalty!!!"

Leo tries pushing Izumi off of him, but they're both so heavy from the wet clothes that Leo can't even free his arms from Izumi's grip. He breathes hard, staring up into Izumi's eyes, staring at his nose, his lips, the curve of his proud smile.

"You want to know another reason why I love this place?" Leo says, bottom lip trembling from the cold. "It's beautiful, but not as beautiful as my Sena. It reminds me how nothing can ever be as beautiful as my Sena."

Izumi's eyes bug out of his head, and he quickly scrambles to remove himself from above Leo. He's warm, his head and chest are warm, yet his body is so cold that his hands are shaking as he pulls himself, as well as Leo, out of the water.

"My phone," Izumi chokes out. He ruffles through all his pockets, nearly about to knock Leo upside the head for everything, before he finds his phone sitting in the sand a few feet away from the water. A huge sigh of relief escapes him as he picks it up, brushes the sand off and finally texts Tsukasa back.

Leo is right behind Izumi, hugging himself, teeth chattering, and a sneeze from him makes Izumi turn around and reflexively give Leo his soaking sweater. 

"We're both going to get sick, are you stupid? Don't answer that, I know the answer. Come on, I'm taking you home."

Leo follows behind Izumi until the last sentence. "Ahh, can I stay at your place tonight?" The casual air in his voice ticks Izumi off. "I miiight have told my parents I was staying at your house so I wouldn't be grounded for sneaking out. They've been so strict with me! It's annoying! My creative process blossoms at this time of night..."

"Sure, whatever," Izumi says. 'No, you deserve the repercussions,' sits on Izumi's tongue, but he's aware saying no to Leo has never been particularly easy. "Ugh, it's fucking freezing."

Leo prances towards Izumi's moped, then stops and bolts towards the notebook he was holding earlier. Izumi thinks about how his sweater is clunky and a little too big on Leo, and he thinks it's just a little bit cute, then he shakes his head to dissipate the thoughts.

"Writing a new song?" Izumi asks. He starts up the moped; Leo tucks his notebook away into his bag and sits himself behind Izumi.

"Mm, yeah," Leo replies. He wraps his arms around Izumi's waist tightly, tighter than he knows he needs to, but Izumi doesn't say anything about it.

"For our next live?" Izumi starts riding back to his house.

"For you."

Izumi nearly slams on the brakes, common sense luckily taking over with the realization that Leo would launch them both forward onto the street if he did that.

"...You'll have to give me a copy, when it's done," Izumi says softly.

They ride back to Izumi's house in silence after that, aside from Leo grumbling about how he's cold and the wind is making it worse, but Izumi chooses to ignore him because, well, it's entirely his own fault they're both wet and cold.

A block before they reach Izumi's house, Leo sighs and snuggles his cheek against Izumi's back. Izumi's heart flutters.

"You'll need to let me borrow your clothes, Sena," Leo says, as Izumi pulls into the driveway. "Your fashion isn't really my style, though. Can I sleep naked?"

"You're sleeping outside if you say anything like that again," Izumi hisses. "Shit, the door is locked and I didn't bring a key."

"You should always carry a spare key, Sena. Looks like we'll have to break in through your window."

Izumi flashes him a glare. Yet, that seems to be the only logical idea at this point, no matter how illogical it is, because Izumi really doesn't want to risk his parents blowing up at him for being out so late if he were to wake them up to let him in. Leo is pointing up at Izumi's window, which by the Gods just so happens to be open, then he taps his chin as he looks to the tree by the side of the house.

"I can make that jump," Leo says, and he's halfway up the tree as if he were a monkey in a past life.

"You're going to fall and break your neck, idiot! You--"

"Coming?"

Leo had already leaped into Izumi's room while Izumi complained about his stupidity. And Leo laughs, a bright, twinkling laugh that might definitely wake up Izumi's parents, or the whole neighborhood for that matter, but Izumi is so annoyingly smitten with that laugh that he doesn't tell Leo to quiet down.

Izumi carefully climbs the tree at a grandfather's pace, with Leo reassuring him that he won't fall down and scrape his porcelain skin. Izumi shakily clings to the largest branch stretched out towards his room, and Leo holds out his hand to Izumi, slowly and gently leading him through the window. Izumi's legs tremble when he finally gets both feet on the ground of his room, his sweet, warm room that currently feels like the safest place in the world.

Leo is sifting through Izumi's laundry basket while Izumk gathers his thoughts, completely naked aside from the wet underwear that really isn't doing much for him because it's sagging and Izumi can see his buttcrack and a little bit extra and God, Izumi can't believe a lost and found mission turned into him seeing Leo's bare ass.

"You look like you shit yourself," Izumi says; Leo howls in laughter in response. Izumi grabs a towel from the closet and runs it through Leo's messy hair, then his shoulders, chest... Leo stares at him with some sort of longing in eyes, and Izumi's cheeks flush, dropping the towel in Leo's lap. "I'm not drying your ass off for you."

Leo beams at Izumi, stands up, and heads for the bathroom to change into pajamas he found efficient enough for him to wear. Izumi closes his eyes and sighs as he strips himself naked, desperately wanting to take a shower but being too tired to even keep himself standing up. He stands there, half dressed, head spinning with the words "nothing can ever be as beautiful as my Sena" repeating like a record in his thoughts.

"Whoa, Sena! Giving me a little show?"

Izumi shrieks, turns around, flashes Leo his dick now instead of his ass, which makes Leo shriek and cover his eyes, and Izumi's heart pounds almost as fast as his hands pulling up his pants are.

"Wahahaha! Can tonight get any more wild!"

Izumi covers his mouth out of embarrassment and avoids eye contact with Leo as they both crawl into Izumi's bed. The sweatpants Leo is wearing are too long on him, and the baggy tanktop really shows off how Leo doesn't have an ounce of muscle on those noodle arms.

"I'll kill you in the morning for snooping on me while getting dressed," Izumi says bluntly, but Leo only laughs. "Go to sleep. Don't draw on the walls. Please, God, don't draw on the walls."

"Can I draw on you?"

Leo snuggles closer to Izumi, presses his head on his shoulder, and Izumi's heart races. The nostalgia of them having sleepovers and sleeping in bed like this, before everything in the past happened, hits him hard, but he doesn't mention it.

"No drawing, period," Izumi says. "Sleep."

Leo grumbles under his breath. "Okaaaay, mom."

Leo wraps an arm over Izumi's stomach, and Izumi sighs happily, not caring if Leo hears him and teases him for it later. Leo is warm, radiating heat like a furnace, and Izumi sleeps better than he ever has before in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading I'm...! gay


End file.
